


Squishy Warlock

by Justanotherfangirl



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, love these two!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfangirl/pseuds/Justanotherfangirl
Summary: (It's not a sex thing I SWEAR)Jester and Fjord have a little heart to heartCritical Role Relationship week day 4!





	Squishy Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> lol i did NOT have time for this one but i wrote it anyway bc i love crit role and i love all my adoring fans.... (jk can you IMAGINE)  
> also idk how to write Jester and at this point im too afraid to ask

Jester watched Fjord get hit once, twice, three times. He was clutching his stomach, and she was horrified at the amount of blood gushing from the wound. That much definitely shouldn't be outside of him, in her professional opinion.

He was still standing, though, breathing heavily as he faced down the gnolls in front of him. Jester started over to him, getting a spell ready, before he got hit again. This time, Fjord's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Suck on this!" Jester screamed. Her lollipop sailed through the air and smacked the gnoll directly in front of Fjord so hard he spun a full 360 degrees before falling in a heap. She knelt down next to him, panting. 

"Don't worry Fjord!" Jester laid her hands on his chest and prayed to the Traveler. Her hands glowed with holy light that flowed into him, closing the worst of his wounds. But Fjord didn't get up.

Jester waited a moment, trying not to panic. "Fjord?" She shook his shoulder, almost screaming at him. "Fjord! Wake up!"

Then, with a gasp, Fjord bolted upright, feeling for the gash in his chest that was now healed over. He took a few moments to catch his breath before looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Jester." He struggled to get to his feet, then rejoined the fray. Jester, ignoring her uneasiness, joined a moment later.

The gnolls were eventually dispatched, thankfully without anymore near-death experiences. The Mighty Nein camped out in the nearby woods.

"Gods, I miss having a bed..." Jester whined, flopping on top of Beau and refusing to move. "I miss being roomies, Beau, staying up all night, talking about booooooyyyssss..."

Beau laughed. "Jester, the last conversation we had was about you being concerned that if you got brought back from the dead, you would technically be a zombie, and that being a zombie would somehow cancel out your 'cuteness factor.' And the one before that was about how much you thought it would cost to commission a sequel to _Tusk Love_. And before that-"

"Okay, okay, I get it _Beau_ , we all know you're gaaaaaaaaayyy," Jester sighed, rolling off of her. Beau laughed again.

"But seriously," Jester continued, "when we get to an inn again, finally? SLEEPOVER."

"Sleepover," Beau agreed.

"Alright, I'll take first watch," Fjord drawled. "Who wants to join me?"

"Me!" Jester yelled before anyone else could respond. The rest of the Nein gave her quizzical looks.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I just don't want to have to get up in the middle of the night." She skipped over to Fjord and put a hand on his shoulder flirtatiously. "Or maybe... something deeper is brewing just beneath the surface..." She totally stole the line from _Tusk Love_ , and it wasn't even a good one, but Jester still took pride in the dark green blush that spread across Fjord's face.

"Hey, whatever you sexual deviants are into, just keep it quiet," Molly said, winking before he laid down on his bedroll.

"You're one to talk, Molly," Nott piped up.

"Goodnight!" Molly shouted back without raising his head.

Soon, the rest of the group was asleep. It was just Jester and Fjord.

"Hey, Fjord?" Jester started. Her voice was softer than she intended it to be.

He made a faint noise of acknowledgement in response. He was almost asleep. Jester glanced at his face, worrying when she noticed the dark rings around his eyes.

"So, today, when we were fighting those gnolls..." she traced her finger in the dirt beside her, drawing random shapes. "You went down. And there was, like, _a lot_ of blood."

Fjord, more awake now, looked over to her. "Oh, that. Thank you again, Jester. For saving me. It really means a lot."

She smiled. "You're welcome. But-" she breathed in deep through her nose to stave off the panic that was bubbling just under the surface. "But, when I tried to heal you- it took you awhile to come back. You just kept laying there, not saying anything or moving. I was worried that you..." Jester trailed off. She didn't want to finish that sentence.

Fjord's eyebrows creased with worry. "I'm sorry, Jester. That you had to deal with that."

"Don't apologize, you were the one hurt." Jester sniffed- was she crying? Embarrassed, she wiped her arm furiously across her face. Fjord caught her arm gently.

"You saved me though. And that has to count for somethin'."

"But what if I'm not fast enough next time? I have this spell to bring you back but we don't have any diamonds, so if you died now you'd be _dead_ , for real dead, and we wouldn't be able to get you back..." Jester sighed and leaned against him. "I worry about all of you, you know. But you've been hurt pretty bad, recently. I just want you to be safe."

Fjord was quiet for a moment, thinking. "That means a lot, Jester," he finally said, almost too quiet to hear. "I'll... try to be more careful."

Jester smiled, wiping the last of the tears from her face. "Thank you, Fjord! And oh!" she rummaged in her bag for a second and pulled out a healing potion. "Take this! It's the last one I have, but- just take it! In case I'm not there!"

Fjord nodded solemnly, putting the glass vial into his bag without another word. Jester felt so much relief, just from that one healing potion tucked safely away where Fjord could get to it when he needed it.

They spent the rest of the watch leaning against each other, dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos? love that shit


End file.
